NAND flash memory, as well as other types of non-volatile memories (“NVMs”), is commonly used for mass storage. For example, consumer electronics such as portable media players or cellular telephones often include raw flash memory or a flash card to store music, videos, and other media.
Non-volatile memories, such as NAND flash memory, can include memory cells capable of storing one or more bits of information as electric charge. Gradually, however, these memory cells may suffer leakage effects as the level of stored electric charge changes. As a result of these leakage effects, data stored in these memory cells may become less reliable over time.